


You'll Be My Valentine

by EternallyEC



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Sam and Cat have had a connection since the moment they met in a garbage truck, but Sam's protective nature is warring with her heart. Which will win?
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	You'll Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just have to give a shout-out to **kbs_was_here** and **PrettyLittlePoutyMouth** , without whom I might never have watched and fallen head over heels for Sam&Cat and Puckentine. If you haven't read their four-part series _touch me and gimme that rush_ , I really cannot recommend it enough. Thank you both for writing Puckentine so amazingly and encouraging me to watch the show! 
> 
> Second of all, I wanted to apologize for my lack of updates! I had a brief hospital stay that's extended into even more time off work, but I'm slowly starting to ease back into writing and hope to get updates for things in the works very soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam grunted as the bed shook with the motion of someone climbing in beside her, a shock of cold air brushing against exposed skin as the blanket was lifted. But then there was a warmth pressing into her as an arm wrapped around her. 

And just like that, she jolted back to consciousness, automatically reaching for the bedside table for a weapon before a hand clamped onto her wrist, pulling her arm back down as a familiar voice whispered, “Sam, it’s just me!” 

Her entire body relaxing, Sam groaned as she slapped a hand to her forehead. “Cat! What are you doing?”

“I got cold, so I’m cuddling with you,” Cat said matter-of-factly, as though she didn’t understand why Sam was asking. Which, the blonde had to concede, she probably didn’t. Cat was funny that way, although if she was  _ perfectly  _ honest with herself, she’d replace funny with endearing. 

Because, one way or another, the redhead had managed to sneak past Sam’s defenses in less than 24 hours of knowing each other. She’d never felt this way with anyone but Carly before, and it was making her seriously reconsider what she’d always thought were just the normal feelings everyone had for their best friend. 

In short, she was  _ pretty  _ sure that she was probably pretty gay, or maybe bi but it was way too late and she was far too tired to start wondering about  _ that  _ right now. But she didn’t have to think too hard to know that the redhead who’d snuggled even closer and reached down to take her hand was slowly stealing her heart a little more each day. It was a realization she was surprisingly okay with, she thought as she gave Cat’s hand a little squeeze and heard her giggle.

_ Sweet  _ was an adjective that had rarely ever been used to describe Samantha Puckett, but even she had to admit the term applied to most of her interactions with Cat Valentine. Heck, it applied to Cat herself as much as the word  _ adorable  _ did, loathe as she was to say  _ that  _ in particular. 

But Sam had never put much stock in what other people thought of her; despite enjoying the fear she often inspired, it wasn’t like she set out to scare people. It just happened when you didn’t give a damn about what others thought of you and lived your truth, she’d discovered. 

And the thought of people knowing just how crazy she was about the redhead currently in her bed didn’t bother her at all. If anything, the only thing holding her back from turning around and kissing her senseless was worry about how Cat herself would react and if she’d be ruining the friendship she hadn’t known she needed. 

But then, she felt slim fingers lacing through her own and tightening and suddenly, her fears fell away so that she wondered if they’d ever really been there at all. 

“Cat?” she whispered, wanting to roll over but unwilling to break the contact of their bodies or hands to do so. 

“Yeah, Sam?” 

She hesitated, unsure of what to say. Finally, with a whispered, “Ah, forget it,” she groaned, tugging her hand free and turning to face the redhead, pressing her lips to hers in a tender kiss. 

Cat let out a startled squeak and Sam started to pull back immediately at the sound, immediately concerned. But the redhead followed, shifting closer as her soft lips moved against Sam’s shyly but with an eagerness that made Sam’s heart almost flutter. If it was capable of such a thing, which it was not. (That’s what she told herself, anyway.) 

Sam shifted, wrapping an arm around Cat as they continued to kiss, keeping them soft and chaste and altogether wonderful. 

And when they finally had to break apart, Cat gently rested her forehead against the blonde’s with a soft giggle. “I’ve been hoping you would do that,” she admitted softly, shyly burying her face in Sam’s neck. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she questioned, kissing the top of her head without even thinking about it, the soft gesture coming as naturally as breathing when it came to the other girl. 

“Because I get things mixed up sometimes,” Cat said, voice so quiet that Sam had to strain to hear it. “I did before and kissed someone I shouldn’t have.” 

“Look at me, kid,” she told her, waiting until she felt her face slowly lift away from her neck. Figuring that was good enough, Sam reached into the darkness and cupped her cheek. “Whatever happened with that person, that was their loss. But I like you and you’re not mixing anything up with me, you got that?” 

“You really mean that?” Cat asked with such a hopeful lilt to her tone that Sam couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her gently. 

“Yeah, kid, I mean it.” 

And as Cat kissed her this time, Sam knew that she’d made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Teenage Dream by Katy Perry
> 
> Please remember to read and review!


End file.
